The Dragon's Beauty
by Jaystarglider
Summary: Natsu is a hotheaded spoiled prince, Lucy is just your avarage girl next door. NALU! My version of Beauty And The Beast Rated M just in case
1. Cook's Surprise

_**Well this is my first fan fiction so bear with me...this is my version of Beauty and the Beast...so I hope u like it! :) **_

_**oh heads up! the first few chapters are set in 1813 AD.. I'll let u know when it goes to present day! GO NALU!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! BUT I REALLY WANT TOO!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Cook's Surprise**_

"What is this!? Are you trying to poison me?!"

Lisanna flinched as spittle landed on her cheek. She and the other servers stood quietly along the walls as their master continued throwing a tantrum that easily overpowered the bellowing storm outside.

"No, sir. Cook simply wished to make something new for you on your birthday." She responded stiffly, praying that the 17-year-old wouldn't get angrier.

He must have noticed how she tried not to cringe away, because he leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He studied her sharply as he asked a little more quietly, "And what did she decide to call it?"

"Cake, sir."

_**(remember 1813...don't know if cake was already invented)**_

"She named it after my Aunt Kingfisher?!"He said in a disbelieving tone. His face showed how disgusted he was at the thought of something so sweet being named after someone so sour.

_**(Heehee cake kingfisher :D)**_

"Yes, sir."

"Go down to the kitchen and tell Cook to come up here." And with that order he sat down and poked at the dry, sweet crumbling heap of cake on the plate in front of him...until something pink caught his eye. He found himself staring at the bowl of roses in the center of the table.

"LEVY!"

"Yes, sir?" asked the girl as she quietly slipped into the room, knowing instantly that she was in trouble.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" he asked in a heated, straining voice.

"No, sir."

"Then why do I see PINK ROSES on the table ON MY BIRTHDAY?!" he yelled as he hurled the bowl at the door, and instead hit the wall beside her head.

_**(He must be a really bad aim.)**_

"I thought the roses might-" she started but he cut her off.

"I don't care what you thought! I better not see a single flower in this entire castle for the rest of the day! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Y-yes, sir." Levy quickly curtsied and rushed off to find a broom and rag to clean up the mess.

* * *

The prince turned and, after finding the butler, asked in a softer tone, "Jellal, are my presents ready yet? I wish to open them."

Jellal looked the childlike teenager in the eye, something only he could do, and replied, "Of course, my prince. If you would please make your way to the throne room."

The prince jumped up and ran into the throne room with excitement written on every inch of his face.

_**(um mood swing much?)**_

The room was packed with presents almost all the way to the ceiling.

* * *

While the prince marveled at the sheer number of presents he had recieved from the world outside the castle, Jellal snuck over to the head maid.

"Be warned," he said quietly," that the master's older brother is due to arrive soon. I need the maids to fix up his wing of the castle."

"It's already done. We make sure it's always ready in case of one of his..surprise visits" Erza replied stiffly as she watched the prince rip open a present from his parents. It was a new piano, he seemed ecstatic that they had remembered. "We can only hope that he has enough sense to wait until after the party."

"Well, knowing him, he'll come early just to pester his little brother." He paused for a second and then added, "could you warn Mirajane? I'd hate to think of her getting in trouble again. Oh, and tell her that she doesn't have to come up here. He's probably forgot about asking for her anyway."

_**(pester-old fashioned way of saying piss off)**_

"Of course, I'll go do that now." Erza turned and, as silent as a ghost, slipped out of the room.

* * *

Jellal turned and silently observed the prince's happiness. He smiled at the look of pure joy on his face. It disappeared quickly, however, when he heard the sound of boots on the stone steps outside.

* * *

THE ICE PRINCE HAD ARRIVED.

* * *

_**ok, i know that Erza seems to be not so scary but don't worry it won't last too long..hopefully. **_

_**Should I continue this story or just make it a one-shot?**_

_**R&R PLZ!**_


	2. The Ice Prince Returns

_**OMG! I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS! i mean i know i said r&r but i wasn't expecting any... THANK U!**_

_**Well. i am going to a internet-less place for 2 WEEKS! I might actually die...im not joking..**_

_**So i figured Hey why don't i put up Chappy 2 so that they have something to remember me by!**_

_**So heres Chappy 2! It's kinda short sorry**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Ice Prince Returns **_

BAM!

The room fell silent as the Ice Prince entered the room. The servants could practically feel the temperature drop several degrees in the presence of him.

"Grey," the youthful prince started, easily turning serious in the presence of his brother, "what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't wish my _dear little brother_ happy birthday?" Grey sneered as he closed the space between them. "Or have I been gone for so long that you've forgotten that we have to share this castle?"

"No, yet I feel that the only reason you came back at all was to ruin another birthday for me," Natsu said angrily. It was obvious to everyone in the room that neither of the princes had forgotten about what had happened only a year before. About what had caused Natsu's inprisonment in the castle while his brother was allowed to roam free.

"I think we both know who's fault that was, little brother. After all, he was punished justly, in my opinion." the Ice Prince sneer changed into a twisted grin as he watched his little brother's eyes widen at the comment.

"We both know that Cana's death was NOT MY FAULT!" Natsu roared, but stopped when Jellal decided to intervene.

_**(cause u know... Jellals cool like that)**_

"Your Highness," the butler said shortly and with obvious warning to the Ice Prince, "I feel that it would be best for everyone in the castle if you would be so kind as to let your brother have the night to himself. Let him enjoy his birthday, after all, no one wants to deal with tragedies this year."

"Are you threatening me, butler?" Grey asked.

"No, prince, but I'm afraid that you seem to forget that Cana was a good friend to everyone in this castle and I feel that if you two must continue your little taunting match then I must ask that you take it outside for I fear that the staff will not be able to handle much more of you and your brothers need to endlessly squabble when you are within sight of each other. Not to mention that if you keep insulting the memory of Cana, a servant might feel the need to make your stay as uncomfortable as possible."

_**(like convincing mirajane to poison u, erza to put needles in your bed, u know the usual punishments)**_

"Are you trying to order me and my brother to finish this outside?" Natsu asked with anger and amusement sprinkling his voice.

"If you wish to see it that way," Jellal says calmly while finding some way to be mindful of his tone. "I see it as strongly suggesting a very solid solution to a problem that will happen if this continues."

_**(in other words, no no no..i'm only threatening icy boy...Jellal could be a lawyer)**_

Grey looked at Jellal for a long moment. "Apparently Father chose well when he decided to take you away from that little hut in the woods." Grey commented as he slowly made his way to the West Wing.

"Oh, wait," he said as he turned suddenly, "It was a hole of an orphanage that he found you in, wasn't it? Actually, if I remember right, ALL of you are from some ditch in the world."

He started laughing, "If nothing else, at least I can say that I actually know who my parents are, unlike you, the rest of the servants and even your precious Cana. Why else do you think she drank all the time?"

"After all, her parents just left her on the front steps of the castle. Just like they left her sister 3 years later. Oh, I'm sorry, Erza, have I gone too far?" He scoffed at his own question and turned back to the stairs, completely oblivious to Erza's shell-shocked look at having just entered to hear them talking about her sister.

_**(this is before Erza became a badass. or else she would have punched him to 2113)**_

Suddenly, before anyone could say another word, before Grey could reach the top of the stairs, a knock sounded at the door.

They weren't expecting anyone.

_**shortly after Natsu turned 4, the king rode around looking for orphans around Natsu's age for him to play with once it became apparent that Grey wanted nothing to do with him. Jellal was one of those kids. and if the kid had siblings then he took those in too. so basically a good amount of the servants were Natsu's playmates when they were little.**_

_**So, pleaz R&R! I really want to know what you think about it. and third chappy will definitely not be on until after the two weeks! SO SORRY! :(**_


	3. The Visitor

_**Ok. here's chappy 3 for u guys... thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it when you guys don't spare my feelings!**_

_**I'm going to be going back to school in a couple weeks.. THAT'S GONNA BE FUN! **_

_**Yeah...rrriiiggghhhttt...**_

_**I rewrote chappy 2. I agree with some of the reviews i got..I PUT WAY TOO MANY COMMENTS IN THE MIDDLE! i'll still comment but not as much as i did before.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! but i (really really really X10000) want to!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Visitor**_

The silence was deafening as everyone got over the shock of having unexpected guests.

"Jellal, were we expecting anyone?" Natsu asked curiously, turning his attention from his brother to the butler.

Jellal turned from the door to look at the prince before answering, "No, sir. The only person I knew was coming was your brother and that was supposed to be in the morning."

"Go ahead and see who it is." Natsu said curiously. Jellal turned to the door, opened it, then moved out of the way so that everyone could see who was standing in the doorway.

_**(who do u think it is? who who?... whoops times up guess you'll just have to find out...NOW!)**_

* * *

"Father!" the princes exclaimed in unison. Their expressions changed from surprise to happiness to a more guarded look once they noticed how close they were to each other.

"Ah, boys. It's so nice to see you both here and not arguing each other's ears off," the King exclaimed as he strutted to each of his sons to give them a hug.

_**(Dude, if only you had been there a few seconds earlier...)**_

"Your Highness," Jellal said as he walked toward the doorway, "forgive me but who is this?"

Everyone now turned and discovered a small boy standing in the doorway looking very unsure about something. "Jellal, we are among friends. You may call me by my first name when we are among friends," King Igneel exclaimed before adding, "this is Makarov. I found him around an hour ago. He was in the forest and seemed to have his mind set on starting a fire when everythings wet!"

The boy chuckled nervously as everyone else smirked at the thought of someone trying to start a fire in the rain.

"Well, Jellal said, "why don't we get you both warm and dry? Then I'll go see if Mira can wip up something for the two of you."

"Yes,yes, of course," Igneel replied as he led Makarov to the guest rooms.

As soon as the two men were out of the room, Jellal spoke again, "I believe it would be benefitial for everyone if they were on their best behaviour." His gaze seemed to linger on the princes longer than it did everyone else.

"I think I'll go see if Sister can find something for them." Lisanna stated.

Grey soon left to settle in while Natsu decided to return to his presents after he ordered the maids that remained to take and dispose of the wrapping paper.

* * *

_**Ok I know I said the two men but Makarov at the time is only about 7 or 8 so he's really young compared to everyone else. **_

_**R&R PLZ! I would really appreciate it!**_


	4. A Tense Dinner

_**Don't panic people chappy 4 is here! did ja miss me? ok so school started so i won't have as much time as i did before and on top of that i'm now dirt poor so my mothers solution was to disconect the internet! but don't worry I WILL STILL BE HERE FOR U! **_

_**Lucy doesn't come for a few more chappys so just wait patiently plz! She is coming...ssllloooowwwwlllyyyy...**_

_**U can't get rid of me that easily... ok now to chappy 4!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Tense Dinner**

"Where's your brother?" Igneel asked Natsu as he sat down at the long dining table with Makarov to his left.

Natsu looked up from his last wrapped present to reply with a rather snarky "He's putting his face on." before putting all his attention back to undoing the massive bow holding the wrapping paper together.

"Erza!" Igneel called, making everyone but Natsu jump.

"Yes, sir?" Erza said as she slid into the room.

"Could you please go ask Grey to join us? I would like both of my sons company." He asked. He then smirked and added, "make sure he says yes, if not feel free to drag him out here."

_**(Am I the only one who thinks Igneel heard his son's arrival speech)**_

Erza smiled happily and after a quick "of course, sir" to Igneel, she ran up the stairs to go torture Grey.

A few minutes later, a loud crash was heard followed by a "OK, WOMAN! I'M GOING, I'M GOING!"

Grey appeared in the doorway looking a bit dishaveled, followed closely by Erza, who looked extremely pleased with herself.

"Care to join us, Grey?" Natsu asked. He remembered to keep his tone light while near his Father. He liked his head the way it was, thank you very much.

"Why? Are you going to sick Erza on me if I refuse?" he asked sarcastically while trying not to edge away from the girl.

"Maybe." Natsu replied simply, making Makarov snort into his bowl of soup.

"What's so funny, boy?" Grey sneered, forgetting that his father was right there, in the room, beside the person he was sneering at.

If the temperature dropped when Grey entered the castle, it was nothing compared to the way it dropped when Igneel heard his son's comment.

"Care to say that again?" the King growled. Grey backed away slowly, eyes wide. Natsu just shivered and murmured, "Now you've done it."

"What was that, murderer?" Grey asked, causing everyone to gasp and the vain in Natsu's forehead to explode.

Before he could start yelling again, Igneel shot from his chair and after shouting "THAT IS IT!" angrily slammed the door to the kitchen shut

_**(Wow, he really needed to get away from his sons...)**_

* * *

"What was that about?" the prince asked Makarov, but the boy just shrugged.

"Hey, keep talking to that peasant and ignoring me, I'll make you regret it!" Grey threatened, but Natsu just waved him away.

This caused Grey to kick the chair out from under him. They started fighting while Makarov just sat there, prepared to move out of the way if necessary.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen...**

* * *

"Mira, do you have a big clear spot down here? I don't want to knock something over."

"It's right where you're standing, Igneel." Mira continued tidying the kitchen up, not surprised at all that someone came looking for sanctuary from those two. Everyone comes eventually.

"The boys push you too far? I've told you time and again that that's how they usually act."

"I know, but it's not fair to everyone that they have to just stick around and take it and for Mavis' sake I want grandchildren before I die!" Igneel huffed before pouting at how unfair life was being. He shook his head and continued with the spell he was drawing on the kitchen floor.

"And you think cursing them will cause things to happen faster?" Mira asked, watching his progress while she frowned.

"I believe that cursing them will at least give them a chance to change." he replied.

"And the rest of us? Surely you can't expect everyone to get along smoothly with the people who have bossed them around for at least a decade. They're more likely to murder the princes in their sleep."

"Don't worry. I already know what I'm going to do." Mira stared at him sharply, causing him to look down at the spell he was casting guiltily.

"This wasn't a spur of the moment decision, was it? You've been thinking about this for a while." Mira turned back to what she was doing before thinking better of it and turning back.

Igneel scoffed. "I built a small village on the skirt of the forest for everyone leaving and their families. It will also be where they can go to get supplies. They need to learn how to love...and it kills me that I can't help them with that."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "And if they can't learn to love? If Natsu's temper proves to be an eternal wildfire? If Grey can't get over himself enough to show positive feelings? If they both can't get past Cana's passing? What then?" She shouted in frustration.

Igneel stood up, put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Peace, Mira. I've considered every possibility when it comes to what might go wrong. I'm even going to give those boys more than enough time."

"Igneel, are you sure this is the only way?"

He laughed. "Absolutely," he began walking upstairs, "Oh, and Mira?" he turned around.

"Thank you and if it's not too much to ask...could you watch over my boys? Make sure nothing too horrible happens?"

Mirajane smiled at his question "Of course I will."

* * *

_**so thats chappy 4.. I'll try to have chappy 5 out in a week or so...no promises.. **_

_**do you think I'm going to fast?**_

_**oh and i'm thinking of writing a new story after i'm done with this one...I don't know what it will be though...suggestions?**_

_**r&r PLEAZ!**_


	5. The Curse

_**OMG! I love you guys! You, the readers, are amazing! thank you so much for your reviews I absolutely love knowing what people think of my story! **_

_**to answer some people's questions, Igneel finds it to be easier to do this if he shows very little emotion. I mean he's naturally just like natsu -minus the temper- but he feels that he'll never be able to curse them if he goes easy on them or shows that he cares. He's breaking on the inside but you just can't tell.**_

_**Ok Next Chappy is Lucy but for now i'm afraid we're still stuck with Natsu so all u lucy fans BE READY!**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail :( I wish I had thought of it first...oh what I would change...**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Curse**

* * *

A loud crash echoed from the dining room followed by a long, LOUD string of curses.

Igneel ran up the stairs and yelled, "everyone needs to gather in the dining room NOW!" He waited quietly until everyone was settled into the room before he spoke again.

"I realize that some of you have been treated...hatefully by my sons. Therefore, I would like to give each of you an individual choice: stay here with my sons as friends and equals and be cursed with them or choose to start anew in a village not far from here and never have to see this castle ever again. However, if you choose to leave then you cannot, under any circumstances, come back."

"Waitwaitwait. Your cursing us? What did we ever do?" Natsu asked curiously, not seeming to realize how completely stupid yet adorable he sounded. Igneel acted angry and simply replied, "If you can't figure out what you and your brother did wrong, son, then I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here longer then I thought."

Before Natsu could start pleading with his dad a soft voice called out from behind the king. "What kind of curse?" Everyone turned to see Levy standing in the doorway to the kitchen beside Mirajane, looking like she was greatly troubled by the thoughts she was having.

_**(she was probably thinking the most awful thing in the world..like everyone turns into monsters...)**_

"The most efficient and powerful spell I could find. This curse shows a person's true personality in their appearance. It makes a person's true nature shine out which basically means that all those habits that people usually hide because they're embarrassed come out. It shows all the little things that make them up. There are some changes that even if the curse is broken will stay with you but I can assure you that none of them are physically harmful. I can say that I definitely know, as a fact that no one that doesn't deserve it will become scary monsters Levy, ok?"

Levy nodded, looking a bit relieved as she leaned against the doorway and shifted her face back to that difficult decision face.

Igneel now turned to his sons and told them sadly, "I am cursing you because no one should suffer if they don't want to. I honestly thought that if I gave you boys a little time then you would take my teachings to heart. I see now, however, that this will never happen if I don't give you some kind of push. You boys will never be anything but cruel and ill-tempered toward everyone around you and especially toward each other. I don't think that you are unlovable, for I do love you, but I do think that if you ever find someone who you care about, then the other will do something rash out of hate and both of you will be bitter forever."

* * *

Igneel turned back to the servants. "Anyone who wishes to go start a new life away from here can leave now."

He watched unsurprised as almost everyone stepped out of the doors and into the rainy night. Those who remained, he was relieved to note, were all of Natsu's childhood friends. They all looked at Natsu before most of them looked at the king. Those who kept looking at Natsu, however, were able to see his reaction.

The prince's face was giving all his emotions room as they watched it switch from sadness, to shock, to puzzlement. His face stayed stuck there for a while before switching to a mask of indifference after he noticed his brother staring at him.

"Makes no difference to me." he said while his eyes betrayed how happy and relieved he was that they had stayed behind and not left him alone with his brother.

His father ignored the comment and continued speaking, "Now..I want you to hear what I have to say, boys. I'm only going to say this once. Grey, you need to learn kindness, both how to recieve and how to give. If I were you I'd not back talk when someone tries. You must learn love and I'm sorry but I can't help you with that. Lastly, you must learn to let someone get past that icy exterior. It's ok to care about someone and to be cared for yourself.

"Natsu. You need to first learn how to control that temper of yours. You did amazingly well tonight, given the circumstances, but well isn't going to cut it. You must also learn love and again I'm sorry but I can't help with that. You must learn to cool your fiery exterior enough that someone can get past without getting burned. Most importantly though, you both must learn how to let Cana rest in peace. Don't deny it, Grey. I know very well that you were good friends with her even though you sulley her name." Igneel sighed before continuing.

_**(ooo.. grey got busted! the truth is out!)**_

"I curse you. I curse you both to live agelessly in this castle until you are forgiven. I curse your companions to show their true colors and power. I curse you both to turn into the creatures of your hearts. I curse anyone who comes into this castle to suffer the same fate. So I have said, so it shall be."

There was a huge explosion of power that caused the castle to moan and quake. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

The curse settled over the castle, ready to evolve and mutate as needed over the years.

* * *

After it settled, Igneel didn't stay to see what his sons had turned into. He exited the castle when it stopped shaking and motioned for Makarov to come walk beside him.

"Makarov, I want you to listen very closely," Igneel said, looking at the child.

"I am going to try to say this as best I can. As I'm sure you're aware, I just imprisoned all the heirs to my throne and I'm afraid that a war is slowly desending on my kingdom and I can't stop it. I have this feeling in my gut that I won't make it to see them get out." The king stopped walking and looked defeatedly at the castle behind them. "Do you have any family? Any at all?"

"No," Makarov replied, looking uncomfortable. "why?"

"What do you think about living with me? You need a home and I need an heir in case something happens to both me and those two. What do you think?" Igneel asked.

"As long as everyone knows I'm adopted and that there's a very real chance that your sons could come back," Makarov replied smartly after thinking for a moment.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Igneel agreed and the bargain was struck that night. A bargain that changed the future royalty forever.

* * *

_**Chappy 5 is done! **_

_**Ok I know that Igneel seems a little heartless by striking a bargain with a little kid but he did the right thing and Makarov was smart when he was 7, really smart. Igneel did what he thought was best for his family and his kingdom.**_

_**R&R PLeAZ! and THANK YOU!**_


	6. Running, Then Not

_**alright...now for what you've all been so patiently waiting for...LUCY TIME!**_

_**oh BTW, this is set in this year, at around this time of year, so it is exactly 200 years since the curse has been cast...so I hope you enjoy **_

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes I make.**_

_**Mild cursing, not to much though.**_

_**P,S. I DON'T, sadly, OWN FAIRY TAIL...**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Running, Then Not**

* * *

Juvia burst through the front door of the little cottage on the edge of the woods looking scared. Without sparing a glance at the looks of confusion and surprise on her sisters' faces, Juvia ran upstairs and came back with suitcases.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, stepping forward from the small kitchen to stare worriedly at her sister.

"Get packed!" Juvia said urgently. She whorled around to rush up the stairs again. She then turned back suddenly and after answering her sister with a simple "they found us.", she turned back to the stairs.

Wendy paled at the news and grabbed a suitcase from the pile and ran to her and Lucy's room. Lucy blanched and asked quietly, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Do you think I would run in here without being sure? Without taking a second look at their suits? Even though it's been 6 years, I will never forget what they did for him! I will never forget why we left! NEVER!" Juvia shoved a suitcase into Lucy's arms and after telling Wendy to only pack necessities, she walked to her room and started shoving clothes into her own suitcase.

Lucy hesitated a second before going to her room and grabbing the duffle bag under her bed. She walked out to her car and started it, letting it warm up in the little metal garage not far from the main house.

She went back inside and helped Wendy finish packing. Once Lucy was done with this she went back to the living room and sat there with her sisters. She then thought of something and walked back out of the house.

"Are you sure leaving is the best option?" Wendy asked, holding her cat, Charle, against her chest.

"I'm afraid so, Wendy." Juvia said as she remembered something and started for the kitchen. She returned with a box of food and said simply, "Wendy, before I forget, you need to go find Happy. I think he's in you and Lucy's room." She stopped, set the box down and grabbed her sister's shoulders.

She looked into Wendy's eyes and said, "I know that you're too young to remember this but there is a reason that we let you do whatever you want. Lucy and I, we never got to and we didn't think it was that important as long as you told us where you were going, but I need to give you some new rules, ok?"

_**(Before you ask, Wendy is a very reasonable little girl, she knows not to take candy from strangers and to stay away from danger, plus she's 13 so yeah)**_

She waited until Wendy nodded before continuing, " It's only three rules. The first, if you ever see any guys in suits asking around, you need to find me or Lucy immediantly. Second rule, never ever, no matter how nice, let a stranger see where you live. Don't even talk to them. Ok, last rule. If Lucy or I ever tell you to run, you run. If we tell you not to talk, don't talk. If we tell you to go get help, you go to the neighbor's house, understand?"

"Juvia, you're scaring me." Wendy shivered and clutched Charle tighter, causing the cat to meow in discomfort.

"I know, sis. I know." Juvia stood up suddenly and cocked her head to the side. After a few minutes, she grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her over to the back door as Lucy came through the front.

"Bad news. They blocked the road. We can't use the car. We'll have to use the back way." Juvia let go of Wendy, ran to Lucy's room, grabbed Happy off her bed, and ran back to reply, " I figured they would. Why else did you think I chose to live by the woods? Even though we live in a cul-de-sac."

"So, we are going out the back?" Lucy asked as she grabbed Happy from Juvia and proceeded to wrap him in a blanket, baby taco style. She then gave him to Wendy so that she could grab a very unhappy Charle and repeat the process.

"Of course," Juvia answered as she grabbed a blanket for herself as well as flashlights, batteries, the boots in the hallway closet and the box of food she had packed earlier.

"Let's go," She opened the back door and started jogging to the forest behind the house, followed closely by Lucy and then Wendy, who stopped and took the time to close the back door before running as fast as she could to catch up with her sisters.

_**(even when they're running for their lives Wendy still finds the time to have some common sense)**_

They were almost there when they heard a loud crash as men in suits started swarming into their home through the busted down door.

"Hurry, Wendy!" Lucy whispered as she turned back to the house behind the little girl. "we need to go before they see us!"

Wendy kept running until she reached the edge of the woods, where she proceeded to jog. Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her along while her other hand clutched her squirming cat, who did not like being bundled up at all.

_**(cause honestly, would you like to be carried by a running person? They practically shake you)**_

They ran along the old deer path that ran all the way around Magnolia. Juvia stopped them before they reached the main road that ran across the path, making a t. Up ahead they could hear voices talking angrily through the trees between them and the road.

"What do you mean you lost them?!" A man shouted. A loud buzz was heard as the radio he was shouting into came to life with whimpering apologies.

"I don't care if you're sorry! I want those girls! I want to know where the fuck they are!" the man shouted, not even caring that the radio was still buzzing apologies.

Lucy unwrapped Happy after quietly telling him to follow her, dropped the blanket across her shoulders, grabbed Juvia's arm above her elbow and steered both of her sisters back to a fork in the trail she had almost missed while running. The fork was bearly visible through the leaves of the bushes on either side.

The thorns from the bushes scratched the girls as they hurriedly scrambled through plants onto the trail. They didn't dare cry out as the thorns dug into their arms and hands. Just then, after Lucy had scooped up Happy again, a howl was heard followed by a rustling of leaves.

Wendy gasped as she ran, Juvia faltered a little, then ran faster and Lucy just growled. She grabbed Wendy's hand again and pulled her along, causing Happy to huff and shift in her arms.

"Lucy, where does this go?" Wendy gasped as she stumbled again and winced at the stitch in her side. "Hopefully, somewhere safe." Lucy replied, lifting Happy up and onto her shoulder. He wrapped his tail around her neck and cuddled as close to her neck as he could get.

They kept running, even when their sides felt like they had split apart, until suddenly a huge gate loomed in front of them. Conveniently, or not so much, the trail ended at the gates.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked heaving. Lucy just shrugged, causing the black and white cat on her neck to dig his claws into her cheek gently. She scratched his chin apologetically and he butted her jaw.

**_(she found time while running around and freaking out to actually care about what her cat thought. That ladies and gents is a true animal lover)_**

"Should we go in? Maybe whoever lives here will understand."

"Wendy, this house looks more like a mansion and plus, whoever lives here, if anyone, is probably already a bag of bones in a rocking chair. They'd probably kill over from allergies once they saw the cats."

The hounds had obviously just run into the bushes, judging by the sound of their yelps of pain. Lucy knew that the only real option they had was to go in and hope for the best. They slipped inside the gate and closed it just as the hounds came up the path closely followed by the bodyguards who hunted them, who always hunted them. They hounds stopped and just barked at the gate.

"Stupid dogs! Quit chasing squirrels before I beat the living shit out of you! Now find those girls!" the head bodyguard, Hades, yelled.

The guards with him looked in every direction just in case the dogs had actually followed the girls' scent. They even looked Juvia in the eye and didn't see her, which definitely creeped her out.

"They're not out here. Let's get back. Mr. Phillart should be arriving in a week or so. If anyone can find those bitches, it's him." With this comment still lingering in the silence that followed, he turned and dragged the whining dogs by their leashes, leaving the three shocked and shaken girls to themselves.

After a time, Lucy shook her shock off and said as cheerfully as she could, "let's go see if anyone's home, shall we?"

They heard cats meowing before they came into view, scratching around while looking at the girls. Once they had their attention one sneezed and walked to the door while the other one made sure they were coming.

"Well," Lucy said, "if that isn't an invitation, I don't know what is."

* * *

_**so whatcha think? is it ok? one of the cats is Pantherlily while the other one belongs to my OC! I wasn't originally going to put any OCs into this story but I changed my mind. YAY!**_

_**I do not support animal cruelty. It is harsh and very very wrong. NOTHING DESERVES THAT KIND OF LIFE!**_

_**R&R Plz~**_


	7. The Monster That Changed Everything

_**Ok, here's Chappy 7! and as usual THANK U TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I will always love to hear all comments u have!**_

_**Well, I'm supposed to be practically strapped to the bed since I'm so sick that I can't move without having to throw up, but since I love u guys so much (:D) I went ahead and crawled out of bed and got to the computer. IT ONLY TOOK ME AN HOUR! YAY!**_

_**I have decided to have 2 OCs in my stories. You will be able to find at least one of them in my stories. OK! Here it is, CHAPPY 7!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Monster That Changed Everything**

* * *

Lucy wondered why no one else seemed to notice that this place wasn't a mansion, it was a CASTLE. The cats had taken the lead and were now waltzing around like they owned the place. Lucy looked around with Wendy within arms reach while Juvia just blindly followed them.

They led the girls to a room where a raised stage sat in the center of the back wall with two thrones on either end of it. Of course, the baseball cap and the coats piled in the thrones themselves made them lose some of their ancientness. Lucy looked at everything and noticed something paculiar. The only real color in the room was the thrones, everything else was a drabbish gray the group came closer, Lucy noticed that the thrones weren't really thrones, they were big, red, plush armchairs.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard followed by a scream. This caused Juvia to stop and turn to her sisters. She stared weirdly at them for a second before asking, "Lucy...Wendy...why do you look different?"

_**(Seriously? can't she wait until later to ask this question?)**_

Wendy stared at Juvia, then at Lucy, and back again. Forgetting all about what they had heard she answered her. "Hey, sis, I think our hair changed color. Lucy wasn't a blonde...was she?"

Before Juvia could answer, a girl ran down the stairs and screeched to a halt when she saw the girls. Her long scarlet red hair was pulled back in a messy braid that brushed the floor. Lucy noticed that her hair turned violet in the middle before turning bright blonde at the end yet somehow, the whole thing looked like it was on fire. The girl looked startled and worriedly stared at them with gold-speckled violet eyes. She looked panicked and rushy when she said in a rush,"It's not safe here. Go to the kitchen before he gets down here."

The girls just stood there looking utterly confused so the girl huffed before walking to a doorway. She beckoned them to follow her. When they all started running to keep up with her, she looked back and grinned before pointing at a black door. "Go down the stairs. Everyone else is already down there so you can meet them and they can explain what is happening." The girls ran, except for Lucy, who paused and asked, "Who are you?" in a small voice.

This time, the girl gave her a small smile before replying, "I'm Jean. Now hurry!" She turned and started running back out of the room. It was only then that Lucy noticed the frost coating Jean's clothes.

_**(Gosh, I wonder who the monster is?)**_

Lucy turned and ran into the stairwell where Wendy was holding the door open for her. She smiled at her little sister as she passed. Wendy grabbed her hand and followed her quietly while struggling to release Charle so the cat could stretch it's legs. They were halfway down the stairs before Lucy started hearing a weird scratching noise coming from the door.

"What is that?" Wendy asked as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Lucy just shrugged.

It wasn't until a loud meow sounded that Lucy started looking around for Happy. Not seeing him, she motioned for Wendy to go on before she turned and dashed back to the door.

Opening it, she found not only her cat, but also 3 guys and 4 girls, including Jean, trying to knock out a massive ice monster with huge fangs, curled horns and a lot of white fur. Jean had managed to float off of the floor and was now throwing a massive giggle fest while she somehow dodged the monster's fists as he swung at her.

_**(There is a link to a picture that shows u what the monster looks like on my profile page)**_

"Aw, come on, Grey! I'm getting tired of having to fight with you every day!" Jean yelled, effectivaly getting the monster's full attention.

"Jean, you shouldn't do that. Cackling like that is just plain weird!" A voice replied. Lucy noticed then that one of the cats from earlier was clinging to Jean's back with wings sprouting from his back.

"Haha! Oh, Star, you know exactly what's weird, don't you? Like that time you -"

"Don't you dare! I will drop you if you ever mention that!" Star screamed as he dodged a fist. Jean just giggled before turning back to the monster. She kicked out at it and Lucy couldn't understand why flames seemed to appear from out of the air to strike and burn the ice monster, or why Jean could produce flames in the first place. What bothered her the most though, was why, out of every other name out there, they had decided to name a monster Grey? Why not Frosty? Or maybe Creepy?

Lucy tuned out of her musing to focus on the battle in front of her. Or what used to be a batttle. Lucy had managed to creep up into the middle of the room...right where the Grey monster was falling.

"Watch out!" yelled a pink haired man as he started running to her. She stood paralyzed in place and balled her fists, waiting to be crushed, knowing that there was no way she could get out in time. All Lucy could think was _'Sorry Wendy...Sorry Juvia.'_ as the monster's head crashed right on top of her. The last thing she heard was a loud scream before everything went black.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! don't go away yet folks! this story is not done yet!**_


	8. Introductions

_**Ok, you can stop worrying! LUCY IS ALIVE HAHAHAHa..hahaha..hee hee **_

_**anyway she is alive and you get to meet everyone! including (YAY) my second OC which is inspired by a nickname I recieved from my friend, Harah! **_

_**I'm not very good at naming things so if you realized names in the last chapter or in this chapter that sound familiar then they probably are.**_

_**Ok, HERE WE GOOOO!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Introductions**

* * *

After a few minutes, Lucy frowned. She was supposed to be dead or, at the very least, unconscious. But she wasn't. She was still standing, still digging her nails into her palms. The only real difference was that she had closed her eyes.

_**(Heeheehee..got ya!)**_

She opened them now, not understanding why she was still standing. And that's when she saw it, the strange golden glow that seemed to coat her skin and hazed brilliantly in the air around her. It bent and twisted around her and she couldn't help but think of her mother.

She remembered her mother, keeping her and Juvia up late so they could stargaze. Lucy had loved it, had loved learning what her mother had to teach her. Juvia had always complained and fallen asleep, unless it was raining. Then she would gaze at the water droplets lovingly and ignore everyone else.

"Sis?" a small voice asked, "What's happening?" Lucy turned and found Wendy surrounded by a sky blue and earthy green glow shaped like a tornado. Lucy just shrugged, "I don't know but you have this tornado haze thing around you."

Wendy giggled, "Funny. Yours looks kinda like a star." Before Lucy could reply that she thought that was awesome, a multicolored blur barreled into her, hugging her and giggling like a mad woman. It took a second for Lucy to realize that the blur was actually Jean. She hugged her back enthusiastically, just as happy that she was alive.

Jean was tugged off gently by a girl that looked a bit like her. Jean looked at her, sighed and then perked up. "Hey, Wed. I'm gonna go get everyone, ok?"

The girl, (Wed?) nodded. Jean turned around and ran to the black door, only to get smacked in the face by the door as Juvia charged through. She looked around with a wild look in her eyes. When she saw her sisters, she melted with happiness. No, really, she literally _melted into a puddle of water_ on the floor. Alarmed, Lucy and Wendy ran up and checked her, then Lucy ran over to Jean to help her up. She started laughing at Juvia when Wed nudged her. She stopped and looked around at everyone. Including what must have been everyone downstairs that followed Juvia up here.

"Ok, people! I think it's time we introduced ourselves!" It was silent, no one volunteered to talk. "All right, then! I'll go first! HELLO! My name is Jean, I have an older brother named Jellal and my twin sister's name is Wednesday. I have red, violet and lime green hair and violet-gold eyes, I have a cat named Star, I'm 15, and I am an Elemental Dragon Slayer! Alright, who's next!?" She exclaimed, bouncing and moving around the entire time, showing an astonishing amount of energy.

"I guess I'll go," said Wed (Wednesday?).Lucy was startled that she actually talked! "My name is Wednesday, but I like to be called Wed. I have an older brother and a highly annoying younger sister"

"HEY!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S MY TURN!" Wed cleared her throat and continued, "I have green, blue and blonde hair and violet-green eyes, I have a cat named Zoddy, I'm 15, and I am also an Elemental Dragon Slayer." She turned to the girl on her right. "Your turn!"

"Alright! Everyone in a circle! Yo, water girl! UNMELT!" Jean bounced over to the Juvia-puddle and beckoned Wed over, "could you please?" Wed sighed, knelt down and put her hand over the water. A loud pop sounded and Juvia sat up, looking bewildered. Jean, with surprising gentleness, gripped Juvia's arm and helped Wed lead her to a chair that was pulled up along with a dozen more and 2 tables for people to lounge on if they didn't get or didn't want a chair. Lucy and Wendy sat on either side of Juvia. Jean sat beside Lucy on her right with Wednesday to Jean's right.

The girl who Wed had chose was on her right and when everyone had got comfortable she began. "Hello, girls. My name is Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira. I have a younger brother and sister, I'm 25 and I am a Demon Take-Over Mage." She smiled at the girls she had been addressing the entire time. "It's nice to meet you guys!"

The introductions continued this way for a while and Lucy was disappointed to not find the pink-haired man in the circle. She met many people though. A white-haired man who yelled "MAN!" every few minutes was Elfman, the woman with glasses that kept shooting him glares when he yelled was Evergreen. The blue-haired guy with the tattoo on his face was Jean and Wed's brother, Jellal and the scarlet-haired, stern-looking woman that sat beside him on the table was Erza. Levy was the little blue-haired teenager, the metal-studded man that sat way to close to her was Gajeel and the two boys that kinda stayed away from the rest of the group and got their own table were Sting and Rouge.

**(Yeah I added them. I like them as characters for some reason...)**

The weirdest part for Lucy was when the cats stepped forward and said "hi!" Jean's cat, Star, was white and had Jean's eyes (IT PROVES THAT MY JEAN IS COOL!). He also seemed to always have to say 'cool' when he talked. Wednesday's cat, Zoddy, was black with Wed's eyes and had Star introduce her (THIS IS ZODDY, WED'S SECRETLY COOL CAT!). Another cat that Lucy noticed stayed on Gajeel's lap and introduced himself as Pantherlily, but said to just call him Lily. Two cats that Lucy guessed belonged to Sting and Rouge stepped up. The brownish-red one said that his name was Lector and the green cat in a pink frog suit excitedly said her name was Frosch.

Lucy almost had a heart attack when her cat, whose fur was now blue and white, lept onto her lap and exclaimed that not only was his name Happy and Lucy was his owner, but he also loved fish. He ended this with an enthusiastic "Aye!" before he sat down, pulled out a fish and started nibbling on it while grinning at Charle.

Charle _stood up_ and introduced herself with a bored look on her face. After she did this, she curled into a ball on Wendy and proceded to ignore the looks she was getting from the other cats. Her once black fur was now white with a pink hue.

Finally, it was Wendy's turn. She looked nervously around at everyone before she started. "Hi. My name is Wendy. I have two older sisters. I'm 13 and I'm human?" She said the end of this like it was a question. Jean stood up at this point. She took Wendy's hands and pulled her over to the center of the circle.

Jean told her to close her eyes and just listen. She said that it would come to her. Wendy stood there for a good 10 minutes before she turned and walked over to Jellal.

Wendy smiled at him before she put her hand on his cheek, over a long cut that was there. Her hands glowed emerald green and she said simply, "I can do this."

Everyone waited until she had turned and sat down before they looked at Jellal again. Everyone noticed with varying degrees of surprise that his cut was gone. Jean grinned before saying, "Wendy's a healer!" Everyone started to congratulate her, but she just frowned. "No, I'm not."

"Why not? You just healed him."

"But that's not what I am...it...it doesn't feel like that's what it's called."

"Well, what else can you do?"

Wendy looked at the ground for a second before she turned back to Jean and smiled. "This." She looked at Jellal and opened her mouth. She shrieked at him and instead of her voice, a large tornado erupted from her lips and hit him in the face. She pulled it back in fast, but it still hit him. He looked breathless and shocked but ok.

Wendy smiled an apology at him. " I'm an Air Dragon Slayer." Everyone just stared at her for a second...and then they bursed into loud laughter.

Wendy looked at Lucy. "Your turn." Lucy smiled at her and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, a loud rumble was heard and felt.

A man stepped out of the shadows and looked at everyone before locking eyes with Lucy. His onyx eyes widened before he split into a toothy grin. His pink hair waved softly in an invisible wind. The man knew that his savior had finally arrived.

* * *

_**YAY! so whatcha think? R&R PLZ!**_


End file.
